goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Billy Lopez Plays the Transformers Theme Song Loudly at School/Killed by George Harrison
Evil Billy Lopez Plays the Transformers Theme Song Loudly at School/Killed by George Harrison was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by HectorHeathcoteFan2006. Plot Evil Billy Lopez decides to play the Transformers Theme Song loudly at class, causing Yasuko to cry harder and flood the classroom. As a result, he gets sent to the principal's office and Smirks suspends him. When Evil Billy gets home, he gets grounded by Billy Lopez and he gets killed by George Harrison with Jazzi's light blue chainsaw. Cast *Juan Martinez as Billy Lopez and Evil Billy Lopez. *Smirks as himself. *Young Guy as Johnny Test. *French Fry as George Harrison. Transcript Johnny: Good afternoon, everyone. Today we will do some-- Evil Billy: JOHNNY, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A B----! Johnny: Do not call me a b----! Evil Billy: You asked for it! Billy gets out a loudspeaker and plays the Transformers theme song really loudly Johnny: EVIL BILLY, TURN IT DOWN!!! Evil Billy: No, Johnny! Johnny: I TOLD YOU, TURN IT DOWN!!! Evil Billy: F--- you, Johnny! was sad Johnny: Look what you did to Yasuko! She's going to cry thanks to you! Evil Billy: Johnny, i hate you and Yasuko! Billy forces Yasuko to hear the Transformers theme song loudly, and it causes Yasuko to cry harder, flooding the classroom destroys the loudspeaker Johnny: Evil Billy, you scared Yasuko! Go to the principal's office now! Billy runs off to the principal's office Evil Billy: (running away in Victor Volt's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! the Principal's office Smirks: Evil Billy, what brings you here? Evil Billy: (normal voice) Smirks, i played the Transforners theme song loudly and it made Yasuko cry. Dun Dun Dun sound plays and Smirks was shocked becomes angry Smirks: WHAT THE HECK, EVIL BILLY!!! HOW DARE YOU PLAY THE TRANSFORMERS THEME SONG LOUDLY AND MAKE YASUKO CRY!!! THAT DOES IT!!! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 6 MONTHS!!! GO HOME RIGHT NOW WHILE I CALL YOUR GOOD COUNTERPART!!! Evil Billy: (runs away in Victor Volt's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! home Billy: Evil Billy, how dare you play the Transformers theme song loudly and make Yasuko cry! You know that scares her! That does it! You are grounded until the 30th anniversary of Mulan! No more Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Marvel, Sony, King Features, Terrytoons, Dreamworks, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros shows for you! And for that, George Harrison was going to kill you with Jazzi's light blue chainsaw! George, kill Evil Billy! appears with Jazzi's light blue chainsaw and the Dun Dun Dun sound plays loudly George: That's what you get for playing the Transformers theme song loudly and making Yasuko cry! Prepare to die! kills Evil Billy with Jazzi's light blue chainsaw and the action was censored Billy: I hate Evil Billy so much. Category:Grounded Stories by HectorHeathcoteFan2006 Category:Evil Billy Lopez's grounded days Category:Famous Amos Show Category:Shimajiro And The Gang Show Category:Beatles Cartoon Show